In the related art, the storage element applied on a substrate generally includes a separate structure prepared based on silicon wafer. Thus, the manufacturing cost is high and the manufacturing process is complicated, and the integrated control in an array manner cannot be realized. In addition, this type of storage element requires high power consumption, and especially requires a relative high driving current for performing data reading, writing and erasing.
In view of this, there is an urgent need for a completely new solution capable of solving a series of problems of the storage elements in the related art described above.